Truth or Dare
by saphirearella
Summary: Ethan and Benny decide to play Truth or Dare one day. Slash Ethan/Benny Oneshot.


**So, we have gathered here today to talk about my new haircut..I am kidding, although I really did get a haircut, because you really clicked on this to read about politics. My failing attempts at hilarity will cease to the result on the poll on my profile, the winning story idea is "A game of Truth or Dare played by Benny and Ethan" So, here it is. :3 Please enjoy. The other two idea will stay up, along with a new idea, on the poll. Make sure to vote! 3 Thanks to everyone's support on my other stories. **

Benny had come over, and we were sitting on the floor, sort of bored. Benny asked me what I wanted to do, and an idea popped into my head.

"How about..Truth or Dare?" Benny considered a moment, and then nodded.

"I'll go first." Benny said. I had some interesting questions in store for him.

"You are a brave one, young padawan. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright. What is your biggest fear?" He looked a bit nervous, and stayed silent for a minute. He finally answered.

"My biggest fear...is that someday you'll realize what a worthless person I am and leave me." He was not looking me in the eyes, which was probably better, because I don't even know how to describe the face I was making.

"_That will never happen._ I promise you that I will never leave you, because you, are my best friend. Never forget that." I took his hand in my own and looked him in his beautiful eyes. He smiled.

"It's your turn." I smiled and removed my hand from his.

"Then, I choose Truth."

"Alright. If you had to kiss any guy in school, like, life or death, who would it be?"

"You." I said without a moment's hesitation.

"Why me?" He didn't sound upset or freaked out, as I had imagined, but was speaking in a quiet tone.

"I would want to kiss someone who I was close with, and who made me happy. Besides, you're fairly attractive, especially compared to those burly, stupid, jocks." He smiled, seemingly happy with that answer.

"My turn. Truth. Last time I chose Dare, I had to sing a suggestive rap song to Grandma." He shuddered at the memory, while I laughed.

"Then who would you kiss, if you had to choose from any guy in school?"

"You, of course." I took a deep breath. What I said next surprised even me, but it was hanging in my head, now.

"Then why don't you?" I whispered. He looked at me, a bit surprised.

"Are you being serious, Ethan?" I almost denied it, and started laughing, but not only would that hurt Benny's feelings, but it was a complete, and utter lie. I leaned forward, eyes shut, grabbing Benny by the shirt, and I kissed him on his warm, silky soft lips, making sure I was gentle.. It was so easy to kiss him, and any reservations I had before unraveled as soon as his lips touched mine. I had wondered about it so long, and it was everything I thought and more. I pulled away, in thought, as I looked at him, and he looked at me, wordless.

"I'd say I was being serious."

"Truth or Dare?"

"What?"

"It's your turn. Truth or Dare?" I was taken aback by the fact that he had just skipped over what had happened, but then again, he was probably taken aback when I kissed him.

"I'm sticking to Truth."

"Did the kiss feel as good to you as it did to me?" I smiled widely. I placed a hand on his face,pulling him closer, kissing him more passionately than before, and in a quick, swift motion, I pulled away.

"It felt better." Benny smiled.

"Really?" There was touch of happiness in his voice.

"Your lips are so warm and soft..they taste sweet, too. Like candy. Like strawberry lollipops and heaven. If you only knew how long I've dreamed about kissing you-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, this time. He pulled away, to speak.

"I have another part to that question, you know." He said. I responded, my voice whispery, and almost seductive.

"Do you know what my secret truth is?" He shook his head. "The truth is..I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed each other, sweet and soft, before we both broke away, blushing furiously. We sat side by side, in an awkward silence. I spoke in a feeble attempt to break it.

"So..how about those Yankees?"


End file.
